Cold but warm
by TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Rhyno end up in a cold place and need to warm each other. - m/m slash


**Notes:**

 **Warnings: awkwardness, sharing a bed, spooning, hand jobs**

 **Please read my profile for more information (and more fics).**

* * *

The car moved almost soundlessly through the dark winter night. Some small snowflakes were still falling and merging with the white ground. The two men were glad when they finally arrived at the hotel. Exhausted from the long drive, they grabbed their bags and went inside.

"We're really sorry," the lady at the reception told them while giving them their key cards, "but our central heating system has broken down. Our engineers are already working on it, but it will probably take them the whole night. Of course you can cancel your reservation without charge."

Rhyno and Heath looked at each other. They were in the middle of nowhere, and it was way too late to look for another hotel. So they decided to stay.

Their room was cold, as expected. At least there were some extra blankets on the beds.

"Man, this sucks," Heath cursed. He'd been looking forward to a warm bed all evening and now this!

Rhyno just shrugged and went to the bathroom. It was already late, and he didn't want to waste any time to get ready for bed.

About half an hour later, both men wore hoodies and sweatpants and slipped under their covers. It was still cold and uncomfortable, and Rhyno wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep like this. The room was lit by the almost full moon that shone through the curtains.

Heath was still busy with his cell phone and suddenly said, "Hey, it says here that we should undress and cuddle with each other. Because of the..." He looked at the screen and cited, _"Thermoregulation."_

Rhyno sat up and stared at him. "I'd rather freeze to death than do that."

For some reason Heath looked offended – and that wasn't just because of the pale moonlight on his face. He pouted. "I'm not stupid. Everybody always thinks I'm an idiot. But I know how to use Google."

Rhyno felt guilty. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. "We can cuddle," he said hesitantly and looked away for a moment. "But not naked!" When he looked back at Heath, he blinked. The other man had already pulled off his hoodie quickly.

"Half-naked?" Heath asked innocently.

Rhyno sighed. "At least keep your boxers on."

The ginger nodded. While he undressed his pants, Rhyno wondered if that story was even true or if Heath had fallen for some kind of urban legend. He would have liked to look it up himself, but he knew that would've hurt his friend even more. Heath wasn't stupid but maybe a little bit gullible, too naive for this cruel world. Rhyno shook his head. It wasn't his job to protect his tag team partner like that. Heath was an adult.

When his friend slipped under his covers, Rhyno moved to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, this is already better!" Heath smiled and then tugged at Rhyno's hoodie. "Come on, take that off. You have so much body heat. Share it!" Rhyno made a face and then reluctantly pulled off the sweater and dropped it to the floor. However, Heath wasn't satisfied yet. He looked down at Rhyno's sweatpants. Those thick thighs – he'd seen them so many times before, sometimes slightly brushed them in the ring. They had to be so warm, and Heath _needed_ every bit of warmth right now in this coldness. "Those, too."

"No," Rhyno said at first. But he had the feeling that his friend wouldn't give up until he agreed, and he was too tired for long arguments. So he grunted, stripped his pants off and threw them to the sweater on the floor.

Heath stared at him for a moment, first with a smile on his lips. Suddenly it vanished, though, and his eyes widened. It was as if he just now realized in what kind of situation they were in – both men only dressed in boxers, in the same bed. Rhyno wasn't sure but it seemed like his friend also blushed. The ginger cleared his throat to buy some time. He was too proud to admit that they'd _maybe_ made a mistake. So he turned around and hastily said, "You can spoon me..."

Rhyno froze. But then he understood. The single bed was big enough for two average persons. Rhyno's size wasn't average, though. If they wanted to sleep rather comfortably and not face each other without adequate distance, that would probably be the best solution. It was also the best position to share their body heat.

Slowly, he moved closer to the other man. He wasn't sure where to put his arms at first and fiddled around with them clumsily until Heath's body suddenly jerked. _Oh,_ his friend seemed to be ticklish on his sides. "Stop that," Heath mumbled tiredly, and Rhyno froze again.

It was quiet. Their warm skins pressed against each other, and they were so close that Rhyno thought he could feel the pulse of his friend. His own heart was racing and despite the cold, his body reacted the way he'd hoped it wouldn't. _Maybe Heath was already asleep,_ he thought and tried to move away a bit. But then he felt a hand on his hip. "I can help you with that," Heath offered.

"No... that... that's okay," Rhyno stuttered nervously.

However, the other man had already turned around. "Let me do it." Without hesitation, he shoved his hand under the waistband of Rhyno's boxers and grabbed his hard dick. His friend winced at the cold touch, and Heath quickly pulled back his hand. "Sorry!"

While he rubbed his hands together to warm them, Rhyno told him, "You really don't need to do this..."

"But I want to!" Heath said almost defiantly, and he looked as determined as if this was some test of courage.

Rhyno felt awkward again. This was not what he'd had in mind when he'd thought of their _first time_ together. Yes, he had thought about it before. Occasionally, when he'd been alone. There was a reason why his tag team partner was called _'Beauty',_ and sometimes it was hard for Rhyno to take his eyes off him. Maybe he should think of that now.

When Heath started his second attempt and pulled down Rhyno's boxers, the other man closed his eyes. Heath's hand was warm this time, and gentle. But suddenly he felt a kiss on his lips, and his eyes snapped open again. Heath smiled at him. "Relax."

Rhyno couldn't relax, not now. His thoughts were racing. That kiss had been _unnecessary._ There had been no reason for Heath to kiss him, except... Maybe the ginger really liked him. No, he shouldn't get his hopes up. Heath had just wanted to calm him down. Because he was a good friend.

While Heath moved his right hand along Rhyno's shaft, he used his other hand to caress his thighs. He'd been right. They were warm, almost hot.

Rhyno turned around on his back to give him better access. He didn't really like this position as he felt exposed. But he knew he could trust Heath. His friend would never hurt him. Suddenly he remembered his elimination in the Tag Team Battle Royal... _At least not on purpose,_ he added in his thoughts.

His mind snapped back to reality when Heath tightened his grip and moved his hand faster. Rhyno bucked his hips and moaned spontaneously. He wasn't used to losing control like this, and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Wait," he breathed. "I'm close."

Heath stopped and looked around. Then he took some tissues from the box on the nightstand and gave them to his friend.

They locked eyes for a moment when Heath continued, and Rhyno wasn't sure what that feeling in his heart was, but it made him feel uneasy. So he closed his eyes again and focused on Heath's hands.

It didn't take long for him to come then. When he looked up, his friend smiled at him briefly. But then he lay down and turned around.

Rhyno quickly wiped away the cum from his belly and dropped the tissues on the floor. He was in no mood to leave the warm bed at the moment. Heath was probably waiting for him to return the favor. So he pulled up his boxers and spooned his friend again.

However, when he moved his hand to Heath's crotch, the ginger pushed it away and said, "Let's sleep now."

Rhyno was disappointed and ashamed at the same time. _Heath wasn't attracted to him after all._ But why did he grab Rhyno's arm and hold it like he didn't want Rhyno to let go of him?

What he couldn't know was that Heath was just too tired right now. But he was already looking forward to their _real_ first time – hopefully in a warm hotel room then. Unlike Rhyno, he soon fell asleep. After all, what better place to sleep than the strong arms of your tag team partner?


End file.
